Voldiina
by Ollava
Summary: Tarina Voldemortin lapsesta
1. Johdanto

Voldiina, lyhyemmin Iina, oli syntynyt perheeseen, joka ei ollut normaali. Ensinnäkin, hänen isänsä oli velho, mutta se ei ollut omituisinta. Epänormaaleihin asioihin Iinan perheessä kuului, että hänen isänsä oli vuosituhannen pelätyin pimeydenvelho, jolla ei ollut kykyä rakastaa. Hänen isänsä oli Lordi Voldemort. Voldemort murhasi Iinan äidin heti, kun sai kuulla, että tämä oli synnyttänyt hänelle lapsen. Iinaa hän ei kuitenkaan tappanut. Ei siksi, että olisi rakastanut tyttöä. Ei siksi, että tämä ottaisi Voldemortin paikan hänen kuoltuaan, hän ei suunnitellut koskaan kuolevansa, ja ei missään nimessä halunnut jakaa valtaansa kenenkään kanssa. Lordi Voldemort jätti Iinan henkiin vain, koska hän tarvitsi uskollisia kuolonsyöjiä rinnalleen, ja ajatteli, että ihan hyvin hänet voisi kouluttaa siihen lapsesta saakka.

Iina asui lapsuutensa Voldemortin uskollisimpien kannattajien luona, jotka eivät olleet toivoneet lasta, mutta tekivät kaikkensa Voldemortia miellyttääkseen. Myöhemmin Bellatrix ja Rodolfus Lestrange kiintyivät Iinaan, ja alkoivat pitää tätä kuin omana lapsenaan ja jopa rakastivat häntä, toisin kuin Iinan isä olisi koskaan voinut. Iinaa kohdeltiin erityisen hyvin, ja kunnioittavasti Lestrangeilla.

Iinan äiti oli ollut demoni. Koska Iina oli puoleksi jotain niin pahaa ja pimeää, mutta myös niin voimakasta, hän oli paljon mahtavampi, kuin monikaan aikuinen velho. Iinalla oli monenlaisia kykyjä, joista kukaan ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan. Hänestä huokui kokoajan puhdasta pimeää magiaa, jonka kokeneet velhot pystyivät huomaamaan, ja hän osasi lentää ilman luudanvartta ja kontrolloimaan pimeitä olentoja, kuten ankeuttajia mielensä voimalla.

Iina oppi elämään pimeyden keskellä. Hän opetteli pienestä pitäen pimeyden taikoja, ja jopa laittomia kirouksia. Iina opetteli Lestrangejen avulla lukitiliksen, oklumeuksen ja muita mieleen liittyviä taikoja. Hän osasi jo viisivuotiaana myös ilmiintyä. Jotta taikaministeriö ei olisi huomannut hänen osaavan ilmiintyä, hän harjoitteli sen niin, että aina Bellatrix tai Rodolfus ilmiintyi täsmälleen samaan aikaan samaan paikkaan, jotta se näyttäisi siltä, kuin he olisivat kimppailmiintyneet. Iina harjoitteli ahkerasti ilman taikasauvaa taikomista, koska hänellä oli vallanhimoa, kuten myös hänen isällään, ja jos hän olisi käynyt ostamassa taikasauvan ja harjoittaisi sillä taikuutta, se ei ministeriöltä olisi jäänyt huomaamatta. Hän osasi hieman taikoja ilman sauvaa, mihin kukaan noita tai velho koko maailman historiassa ei ollut koskaan kyennyt.

Iinan ollessa yksivuotias hänen isänsä metsästi ehtymättömästi Lily ja James Potteria, ja heidän poikaansa Harrya. Voldemort murhasi Lilyn ja Jamesin, mutta jostain syystä, yksivuotiaasta Harrysta tappokirous kimposi takaisin Voldemortiin, ja Iinan isä katosi. Tapahtuma ei vaikuttanut erityisen paljon Iinan elämään. Asuihan hän jo Lestrangeilla. Koko maailma juhli Voldemortin kuolemaa, ja hänen uskollisimmat kannattajansa painuivat jonnekin piiloon. He asuivat piilossa seuraavat neljä vuotta. Bellatrix ja Rodolfus yrittivät kaikin keinoin saada isäntänsä palaamaan sieltä, missä hän ikinä olikin. He tekivät kaikkensa, mutta eräänä päivänä kidutettuaan joitain auroreja muutaman muun kuolonsyöjän kanssa, ministeriö sai heidät kiinni, ja he joutuivat Azkabaniin.

Lestrangejen vangitseminen ei Iinaa hetkauttanut. Hänkään ei osannut rakastaa. Sen ominaisuuden hän oli perinyt isältään. Viisivuotias Iina keskitti kaiken tahdonvoimansa, teki monimutkaisen laajennusloitsun laukkuunsa, laittoi sinne kaiken tarpeellisen ja ilmiintyi Malfoyn kartanolle. Malfoyn perheeseen kuului Bellatrixin sisko Narcissa, Narcissan mies Lucius ja heidän poikansa Draco, joka oli Iinan kanssa saman ikäinen. Iina ei tiennyt minne muuallekaan menisi, eikä häntä oikeastaan sen suuremmin kiinnostanutkaan. Joka tapauksessa, Malfoyn perheellä oli täysi velvollisuus majoittaa hänet heidän kartanoonsa, olihan hän sentään heidän isäntänsä tytär.

Iina asui Malfoylla siitä lähtien. Hän ei viettänyt paljon aikaa kartanossa, vaan kierteli Iso-Britanniaa, otti selvää Taikaministeriön tapahtumista ja opetteli uusia taitoja. Hän oli jo nuorena hyvin itsenäinen, eikä kaivannut ketään elämäänsä. Iina sai oikeastaan tehdä ihan mitä tahansa halusi, sillä hän sai vapaasti käyttää kaikkia Malfoyn perheen varoja - joita oli paljon – ja hänelle oli jäänyt Lestrangeilta pieni omaisuus, joten raha ei ollut ongelma. Narcissa ja Lucius kasvattivat myös Dracon kunnioittamaan Iinaa, mikä huvitti, mutta myös ilahdutti häntä kovasti. Iina ei tosin koskaan onnistunut pitämään Dracosta, tai kenestäkään muustakaan.


	2. Diagon Alley

Iina oli monesti käynyt Viistokujalla, joka sijaitsi Lontoon keskustassa, muttei ollut koskaan käynyt siellä Malfoyden kanssa. Oli Iinan syntymäpäivä -31.7- ja hän ja Draco olivat viikko sitten saaneet kirjeet Tylypahkaan, eli Britannian velhojen ja noitien kouluun. He olivat lähteneet Viistokujalle ostamaan Iinalle ja Dracolle taikasauvat ja koulutarvikkeita. Iina oli innoissaan taikasauvan saamisesta, ja häntä jännittikin vähän, mutta hän piti sen kaiken sisällään, sillä hänen mielestään ne olivat inhimillisiä heikkouksia. Draco taas ei meinannut pysyä housuissaan, kun he kävelivät Ollivanderssin taikasauvakauppaa kohti.

Lucius olisi halunnut Iinan valitsevan sauvansa ennen Dracoa, mutta Iina halusi tehdä ostoksensa yksin, ja Draco meni Ollivanderssin eteen arvioitavaksi. Ollivanders oli omituinen mies. Hän puhui arvoituksellisesti, ja kierteli Darcon ympärillä, kuin arvioidakseen, mikä sauva oli juuri Dracolle oikea. Iina huomasi helposti, että Ollivanders pelotti Dracoa, vaikka hän yrittikin olla urhean näköinen.

Myös kauppa oli erikoisen näköinen. Myyntitiskin takana oli paljon korkeita hyllyjä, jotka kaikki olivat täynnä taikasauvalaatikoita ilman minkäänlaista järjestystä. Ollivanders lähti puikkelehtimaan hyllyjen väliin ja toi tullessaan tummansinisen laatikon, josta hän kaivoi taikasauvan, ja antoi sen Dracon kokeiltavaksi. Draco näytti hieman itsevarmemmalta saadessaan sauvan käteensä. Hän heilautti sitä kuin toivoen, että jotain ihmeellistä tapahtuisi. Sauva ei tehnyt yhtään mitään, mutta Ollivanders vain seisoi ja tuijotti sitä. Muutaman kiusallisen minuutin päästä hän otti taikasauvan pois Dracolta. Hän laittoi sen takaisin laatikkoon, ja lähti takaisin hyllyjen väliin. Pian hän tuli takaisin uuden sauvan kanssa. Draco heilautti sitä, ja sai aikaan hopeita kipinöitä sauvansa kärjestä. Ollivanders onnitteli Dracoa uuden taikasauvan johdosta, ja Malfoyt lähtivät kaupasta muille ostoksille.

Ollivanders kääntyi Iinan puoleen kiinnittäen häneen ensimmäisen kerran huomiota.

"Olettanen oikein, kun sanon että sinä olet tullut ostamaan ensimmäistä sauvaasi nuori neiti", Ollivanders sanoi. Iina hymyili hänelle ivallisesti ja nousi seisomaan.

"Oletat oikein." Hän ojensi kätensä ja Ollivanders tarttui siihen. "Minun nimeni on Iina Valedro." Ollivanders kavahti taaksepäin, mikä sai Iinan hymyilemään häijysti.

"Huhutaan, että Hänelle-Jonka-Nimeä-Ei-Pidä-Mainita olisi syntynyt lapsi, samana yönä, kun kuuluisa Harry Potter syntyi. Ovatko nämä huhut totta? Oletko sinä…?" hänen äänensä murtui. Iina hymyili ja sanoi:

"Kyllä. Minä olen Voldemortin tytär." Ollivanders hätkähti nimen kuullessaan, mutta pysyi paikallaan. "Mutta inhoan isääni. Häpeän kaikkia pahoja tekoja, joita hän on tehnyt, ja haluaisin elää tavallista elämää, ilman sen varjon seuraamista. Haluan, ettei minua tuomita isäni tekojen perusteella." Saman valheen he olivat kertoneet, kun Taikaministeriö oli kuullut Iinasta, ja tullut pidättämään hänet kuusi vuotta sitten.

"Aivan. Niin tietysti. Olen kovin pahoillani." Sitten hän katosi hyllyjen väliin hakemaan Iinalle taikasauvaa. Puolen minuutin kuluttua hän saapui kantaen kolmea taikasauvalaatikkoa. Iina otti ensimmäisen sauvan. Taikominen oli helppoa sauvan kanssa, kun hän osasi taikoja vähän ilmankin sauvaa. Iina keskitti voimansa ja teki sanattoman leijuntaloitsun myyntipöydällä olevaan mustepurkkiin.

"Vau", Ollivanders sanoi. "Näyttää siltä, että tuo sauva on valinnut sinut."

"Eihän ole. Tämä ei tunnu missään määrin oikealta", Iina tuhahti kimpaantuneena.

"Mutta sehän teki melkein täydellisen leijuntaloitsun", Ollivanders sanoi varmana siitä, että juuri tuo sauva oli tarkoitettu Iinalle.

"Ei tehnyt. Minä tein sen", Iina sanoi. Ollivanders näytti täysin pöllämystyneeltä. "Eikä kumpikaan noista ole minun sauvani." Hän tarkoitti kahta pöydälle jäänyttä sauvaa.

"Mutta…", Ollivanderssilla ei riittänyt sanoja kuvaamaan hänen hämmästystään. Iina hymyili hänelle vinosti.

"Voisinko mennä itse etsimään sauvaani?" Kun Ollivanders ei sanonut mitään, hän lähti hyllykköjen väliin. Hän käveli silmät kiinni hitaasti hyllyjen välissä, ja keskittyi menemään siihen suuntaan, minne sauva häntä veti. Hän kuuli Ollivanderssin seuraavan häntä.

Yhtäkkiä hän pysähtyi. Hän otti sauvansa hyllystä ja sanoi:

"Tämä se on." Ollivanders tuli lähemmäs. Hän näytti vaivaantuneelta.

"En ole koskaan toiminut näin. Sauva valitsee velhonsa, ei toisinpäin", Ollivanders sanoi. Iina kaivoi sauvan laatikosta. Se oli kaunis. Se oli pikimusta ja sen kahvassa oli pieniä pääkalloja.

"Kaksitoista ja puoli tuumaa. Lohikäärmeen sydänjuurta. Tammipuuta. Aika joustava", Ollivanders mumisi. "Kokeile sitä." Iina otti sauvan käteensä. Hän valjasti voimaansa ja heilautti sauvaa ylöspäin. Sen päästä purkautui musta, kaunis lohikäärme, joka lensi kerran kaupan ympäri ja hajosi sitten miljoonaksi hippuseksi, jotka leijailivat maahan. Ollivanders jäi sanattomaksi.

Iina suuntasi askeleensa matami Malkinin kaapukauppaan, jossa Draco oli juuri sovittamassa kaapuaan. Draco jutteli mustatukkaisen pojan kanssa. Iina meni sisälle. Mustatukkainen poika astui alas korokkeelta ja maksoi kaapunsa. Silloin Iina tajusi, kuka poika oli. Kun poika käveli hänen ohitseen ulos kaupasta, hän hymyili ja sanoi niin hiljaa, että vain poika kuuli hänen sanansa.

_"__Potter."_

Iinan ja Dracon ostettua kaikki heidän koulutarvikkeensa, Lucius päätti ostaa Iinalle lemmikin syntymäpäivälahjaksi. Iinan mielestä se oli täysin turhaa, koska hän voisi ostaa eläimen itsekin jos sellaisen haluaisi. Hän ei kuitenkaan kieltäytynyt.

Luciuksen johdolla he menivät Ihmeiden eläinkauppaan.

Iina ei erityisemmin pitänyt lemmikkieläimistä, sillä niistä täytyi pitää huolta, ja pöllöä hän ei tarvinnut, koska koululla oli pöllöjä, ja kenelle hän muka lähettäisi kirjeitä. Iina osasi puhua suurimmalle osalle eläimistä, tosin se tarvitsi suuria ponnisteluja, (paitsi jostain syystä käärmeiden kanssa hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaisia ongelmia) mutta eläimet halusivat aina huolenpitoa ja hoivaamista, joten Iina ei kovin useasti vaivautunut puhumaan niille.

Eläinkaupassa peloissaan oleva myyjä oli juuri laskeutumassa seinän vierustalla olevia tikkaita alas kantaen häkissä kauneinta kissaa, jonka Iina oli koskaan nähnyt. Se oli pikimusta kuonosta hännänpäähän, ja sen silmät olivat valkoiset. Ne olivat metsästäjän silmät. Myyjä toi sen jollekin toiselle asiakkaalle, joka oli näemmä hurmaantunut sen kauneudesta. Kun myyjä avasi vapisevin käsin häkin oven, Iina ymmärsi, miksi hän oli ollut niin peloissaan. Kissa paljasti hampaansa ja hyökkäsi ensimmäistä asiakasta kohti. Myyjä sai sen hännänpäästä kiinni, mutta kissa pyörähti ympäri ja raapaisi myyjää käsivarresta.

"Minähän varoitin", myyjä mumisi hampaitaan yhteen puristaen ja yrittäen olla huutamatta ääneen, ja tunki vaivalloisesti kissan takaisin häkkiin. Sitten hän meni sitomaan kätensä. Asiakas lähti kaupasta kissan murhaavan katseen saattelemana.

Iina asteli häkin luokse, ja kissa rentoutui.

"Iina, ehkä sinun ei pitäisi…" Draco päätti lauseensa, kun Iina loi häneen katseen, joka käski olemaan hiljaa.

Iina aisti kissassa pimeää magiaa, ja luultavasti kissa aisti sen myös hänessä. Iina avasi sen häkin oven, ja samaan aikaan myyjä huusi takahuoneesta olevansa tulossa. Kissa hyppäsi ja Malfoyt henkäisivät kauhusta, mutta se laskeutui kevyesti Iinan syliin. Samassa myyjä tuli ulos takahuoneesta ja päästi täsmälleen saman äänen, kuin Malfoyt.

"Haluaisin ostaa tämän kissan kiitos", Iina sanoi, kuin siinä ei olisi mitään omituista. Myyjä yritti tyynnyttää hämmästyksensä, luultavasti koska hän halusi päästä eroon pelottavasta kissasta.

"Ka… kahdeksan kaljuunaa", myyjä mumisi. Iina hymyili, koska nautti myyjän ahdingosta. Hän laski pöytään kahdeksan kaljuunaa ja kissa oli hänen.


	3. Morana's story

Oli tasan kuukausi aikaa koulun alkuun, ja Iina istui vanhassa lehtimetsässä ja yritti tavoittaa keskittymistä. Kissa oli vielä hetki sitten väijynyt pieneläimiä pensaissa, mutta se istui nyt Iinan vieressä ja seurasi tarkkaavaisesti tämän ponnisteluja. Kesti kauan ennen kuin Iina sai yhteyden kissaansa, mutta lopulta hän onnistui ja kykeni puhuman sen kanssa.

_Olen Iina, _hän koki tarpeelliseksi esittäytyä.

_Morana. Miten ymmärrän sinua? _kissa kysyi.

_Pystyn puhumaan eläimille, jos keskityn tarpeeksi kovasti, _Iina vastasi. Morana naurahti-_mrrau_.

_Voisitko siinä tapauksessa sanoa tuolle hiirelle, että hyppää minun suuhuni? Olen yrittänyt saada sitä kiinni koko aamun, mutta metsästystaitoni ovat hieman ruosteessa eläinkaupassa oleskelun jälkeen._

_Miten edes päädyit eläinkauppaan?_

_Se on aika pitkä tarina._

_Meillä on aikaa, _Iinaa kiinnosti vilpittömästi ensimmäisen kerran elämässään jonkun muun asiat, kuin hänen omansa. Morana näytti vähän vastahakoiselta, mutta rentoutui sitten ja alkoi kertoa tarinaansa:

_Minun ensimmäiset muistoni ovat ajalta, kun asuin metsässä kissaklaanissa. En muista pentuajoistani juuri mitään, mutta muistan, että kuuden kuukauden ikäisenä minusta tuli soturioppilas. Mestarini sanoi aina että olen parempi metsästäjä kuin suurin osa klaanin sotureista. _

_Klaanin parantaja ei pitänyt minusta tippaakaan. Kuulin hänen sanovan klaanipäällikölle, että minussa on pahaa energiaa. Silloin tiesin että se oli totta. Tunsin sen energian kiehuvan sisälläni. Aloin näkemään pimeitä henkiolentoja kaikkialla ympärilläni ja pytyin hallitsemaan niitä. Minä olin voimakkaampi kuin kukaan klaanissa. Tunsin pystyväni tekemään mitä vain. Halusin näyttää voimani kaikille. Halusin valtaa. Halusin tappaa, _Morana piti pienen tauon. Hänen silmissään paloi vaarallinen hehku.

_Eräänä päivänä, kun minusta oli tullut jo soturi meidän klaanimme, ja erään toisen klaanin välille syntyi taistelu. Soturilain mukaan kukaan ei saa tappaa toisia kissoja, paitsi pakon edessä. Taistelu meni meidän osaltamme huonosti, ja minut valtasi omituinen tunne. Pimeiden henkiolentojen määrä minun ympärilläni oli suurempi kuin koskaan. Yhtäkkiä minut valtasi halu repiä vihollisemme kurkut auki ja repiä heidän sydämensä ulos. Päästin henkiolennot vapaaksi. Kukaan ei hetkeen tajunnut mitä oli tapahtunut. Koko vihollisklaani makasi kuolleena maassa._

_Ei kestänyt kauaa, kun klaanin parantaja sai Tähtiklaanin avulla selville, miten kaikki ne kissat olivat kuolleet, ja kenen ansiosta. Minut häädettiin klaanista ja olin siitä niin raivoissani, että tapoin yksitellen kaikki klaanin kissat, kun he olivat metsästämässä. Asuin aika kauan entisen klaanin metsästysmailla, mutta sitten Kaksijalat _(Morana oli niin uppoutunut tarinaansa, että käytti vanhoja termejään ihmisistä)_ kaatoivat metsän ja veivät minut pois. Kaksijalkalassa pimeitä henkiolentoja oli vähemmän kuin metsässä, mutta pääsin helposti pois vankilastani. Kaikki muut vangitut kissat pelkäsivät minua. He sanoivat, että he näkivät ympärilläni heiluvan pimeän pilven. _

_Pääsin vapaaksi jästien vankilasta, mutta kun Taikaministeriö kuuli salaperäisistä murhista jästien eläinkaupassa, se alkoi etsiä syyllistä. Taikaministeriö sai minut kiinni ja Vaarallisten taikaeläinten osasto teki minuun tutkimuksia, ja taikoi kaikki voimani pois. Kun en ollut enää liian vaarallinen, minut päästettiin pois. Olin väsynyt ja eksyksissä. Nukahdin kadunkulmaan ja herättyäni löysin itseni Ihmeiden eläinkaupasta. Minua pidettiin siellä noin kuusi kuukautta ja olen aika varma, että kaupan omistaja olisi yrittänyt päästä minusta eroon, jos sinä et olisi pelastanut minua sieltä_, Morana lopetti tarinansa ja Iina sanoi:

_Älä huoli, minä autan sinua saamaan pimeät voimasi takaisin._ Kissa kehräsi kiitollisena, ja yhteys heidän välillään katkesi.

Iina oli hyvin järkyttynyt siitä, että halusi auttaa jotain muuta kuin itseään.


End file.
